muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear in the Big Blue House videography
Home video releases of Bear in the Big Blue House. Columbia TriStar distributed the VHS releases and the first set of DVD releases, up to 2003. From 2004, the DVDs were released by Disney DVD. Volumes 1-8 Video.bear1.jpg|VHS, 1998 Home Is Where the Bear Is What's in the Mail Today Video.bear2.jpg|VHS, 1998 Friends for Life The Big Little Visitor Bbh-3.jpg|VHS, 1998 Dancin' the Day Away Listen Up! Video.bear4.jpg|VHS, 1998 Need a Little Help Today Lost Thing Bbh-5.jpg|VHS, 1999 A Wagon of a Different Color Shape of a Bear Video.bear6.jpg|VHS, 1999 Picture of Health Magic in the Kitchen Bbh-7.jpg|VHS, 1999 Mouse Party Bear's Birthday Bash Video.bear8.jpg|VHS, 1999 The Big Sleep And to All a Good Night Potty Time with Bear VHS.bearpotty.jpg|1999, VHS When You've Got to Go! Video.bearpotty.jpg|2001, DVD If at First You Don't Succeed... When You've Got to Go! Call It a Day DVD.Potty Time with Bear.jpg|2004, DVD If at First You Don't Succeed... When You've Got to Go! Call It a Day Potty Time.JPG|2007, DVD (China) When You've Got to Go! If at First You Don't Succeed... Call It a Day Go to Sleep Safe and Sound Video.safeandsound.jpg|2001, VHS Nothing to Fear Afraid Not Sharing with Friends Video.bearshare.jpg|2001, VHS Share, Bear What's Mine Is Yours Sharing Friends.JPG|2007, DVD (China) What's Mine Is Yours Friends at Play We Did It Our Way Love is All You Need Early to Bed, Early to Rise Video.bearearlytobed.jpg|2001, VHS Go to Sleep Morning Glory Video.bearearlytobed.disney.jpg|2005, DVD Go to Sleep Morning Glory A Winter's Nap Storytelling with Bear Video.bearstory.jpg|2001, VHS Words, Words, Words What's the Story? Video.bearstory.disney.jpg|2005, DVD Words, Words, Words What's the Story? Read My Book Story Time.JPG|2007, DVD (China) What's the Story? Read My Book Words, Words, Words Boys Will Be Boys Practice Makes Perfect Vhs.practicemakesperfect.jpg|2002, VHS The Great Bandini Show Your Stuff Video.bearpractice.jpg|2003, DVD The Great Bandini Show Your Stuff At the Old Bear Game Sense-sational Video.bearsense.jpg|2002, VHS Smellorama The Senseless Detectives Video.bearsense.disney.jpg|2005, DVD Smellorama The Senseless Detectives Water, Water Everywhere Party Time with Bear Video.bearpartytime.jpg|2000, DVD Mouse Party Bear's Birthday Bash Dancin' the Day Away Video.bearpartytime.disney.jpg|2004, DVD Mouse Party Bear's Birthday Bash Dancin' the Day Away Shapes, Sounds & Colors with Bear Video.bearshapes.jpg|2000, DVD Listen Up Shape of a Bear A Wagon of a Different Color Video.bearshapes.disney.jpg|2004, DVD Listen Up Shape of a Bear A Wagon of a Different Color Sleepy Time with Bear and Friends Video.bearsleepy.jpg|2000, DVD And To All a Good Night The Big Sleep Friends for Life Video.bearsleepy.disney.jpg|2004, DVD And To All a Good Night The Big Sleep Friends for Life Tidy Time with Bear Vhs.tidytimewithbear.jpg|2001, VHS Woodland House Wonderful Working Like a Bear Video.beartidy.jpg|2002, DVD Woodland House Wonderful We Did It Our Way Working Like a Bear Video.beartidy.disney.jpg|2005, DVD Woodland House Wonderful We Did It Our Way Working Like a Bear Visiting the Doctor with Bear VHS.beardoctor.jpg|2001, VHS Picture of Health That Healing Feeling Video.beardoctor.jpg|2001, DVD Picture of Health That Healing Feeling The Big Blue Housecall Video.beardoctor.disney.jpg|2005, DVD Picture of Health That Healing Feeling The Big Blue Housecall Visiting the Doctor Bear.JPG|2007, DVD (China) The Big Blue Housecall Afraid Not It's All in Your Head Nothing to Fear Dance Party Dancepartyvhs.jpg|2002, VHS Music to My Ears Dance Fever Video.beardanceparty.jpg|2002, DVD Music to My Ears Dance Fever! I've For-Got Rhythm!? Video.beardanceparty.disney.jpg|2004, DVD Music to My Ears Dance Fever! I've For-Got Rhythm!? Dance Party-bear.JPG|2007, DVD (China) Dance Fever! I've For-Got Rhythm!? Bear's Birthday Bash You Learn Something New Every Day Everybody's Special VHS.bearspecial.jpg|2002, VHS As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too Video.bearspecial.jpg|2003, DVD As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too The Yard Sale Video.bearspecial.disney.jpg|2005, DVD As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too The Yard Sale A Bear for All Seasons VHS.bearseasons.jpg|2001, VHS Summer Cooler Falling for Fall Video.bearseasons.jpg|2003, DVD Summer Cooler Falling for Fall All Weather Bear Video.bearseasons.disney.jpg|2004, DVD Summer Cooler Falling for Fall All Weather Bear Heroes of Woodland Valley Video.bearheroes.jpg|2003, DVD Welcome to Woodland Valley, part 1 Welcome to Woodland Valley, part 2 Video.bearheroes.disney.jpg|2005, DVD Welcome to Woodland Valley, part 1 Welcome to Woodland Valley, part 2 Halloween & Thanksgiving Video.bear-hallw-thanks.jpg|2000, VHS Halloween Bear The Best Thanksgiving Ever A Berry Bear Christmas VHS.Berry Bear Christmas.jpg|2000, VHS A Berry Bear Christmas Special Video.bearxmas.region2.jpg|2005, R2 DVD A Berry Bear Christmas, part 1 A Berry Bear Christmas, part 2 Video.bearxmas.region2a.jpg|2008, R2 DVD A Berry Bear Christmas, part 1 A Berry Bear Christmas, part 2 Exploring Senses Exploring Senses.JPG|2007, DVD (China) The Senseless Detectives Smellorama Bear's Secret Cave Picture This Bear and His Special Friends Bear and His Special Friends.JPG|2007, DVD (China) As Different as Day and Night Bats are People Too It's All About You The Yard Sale Bear's Holiday Celebrations Bear's Holiday Celebrations.JPG|2007, DVD (China) Halloween Bear The Best Thanksgiving Ever A Berry Bear Christmas (1) A Berry Bear Christmas (2) Happy, Sad, Silly, Mad Happy Sad Silly Mad.JPG|2007, DVD (China) Oops, My Mistake I Gotta Be Me! Wish You Were Here Lost and Found Bear's Family Affair Bear's Family Affair.JPG|2007, DVD (China) Grandparents Just Just Want to Have Fun The Tutter Family Reunion You Go, Ojo! Tutter's Tiny Trip VCDs In Hong Kong, Seasons 1 and 2 are available on Video CD distributed by Deltamac. The packaging is styled in the shape of a house to resemble the Big Blue House and contains a simple jewel case with a pressed CD. The video is smaller than any regular TV aspect ratio at 352x262. Traditional Chinese subtitles are hard-coded onto the image, and aren't removable. The audio track consists of a Chinese dub in the right channel, with the original English in the left. File:Bear vcd box.jpg| File:Bear vcd front.jpg| File:Bear vcd back.jpg| File:Bear vcd disc.jpg| External links *Early to Bed, Early to Rise DVD review at UltimateDisney.com *Sense-sational! DVD review at UltimateDisney.com *Storytelling with Bear DVD review at UltimateDisney.com *Visiting the Doctor with Bear DVD review at UltimateDisney.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Merchandise Category:Videographies